


I won't hurt you

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is soulless and possessive and has his way with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't hurt you

A scream wakes Dean up in the middle of the night. In ten seconds he's dressed and out in the parking lot, his hand clenched around a flashlight.

Plaid and asphalt are drenched in crimson before him.

“Sam!” Dean rasps and sinks to his knees besides his brother’s body. Sam’s breathing harder now, trying to speak. Dean hushes him, takes him into his arms. “I got you, Sammy.”

He checks Sam’s body for the wound, the source of all the blood. He can't find anything.

A reflection in the light of the flashlight and Sam’s arm appears from beneath his back. Dean frowns.

“Fool.”

A whisper.

Dean feels the cool blade against his throat, hears the hoarse laugh that comes from Sam’s mouth.

“What have you done?”

Horror is written all over his face.

“This bitch you fucked yesterday. Couldn’t just let her go.”

Sam slowly drags the knife along the line of Dean’s throat while he speaks. Dean’s heartbeat races, his head is spinning.

“What? Are you stupid? Did you lose your mind together with your soul?”

Sam snorts. “No. She was possessed.”

Dean doesn’t say anything and tries to reach for his gun. Sam notices, he catches Deans wrist and twists it around and holds it firm on Deans back. Dean hisses.

“You are next.”

Sam chuckles as he presses the knife harder against Dean’s throat, blood comes out of the thin cut.

“Sam.“

He tugs on Sam’s arm in which he is holding the knife. “Stop. Please. You don’t wanna do this.”

Sam grins. “Yeah. You’re right. That would be stupid. I need you.”

Sam gets them both to their feet and walks them back inside. The knife still threatening Dean’s neck and face Sam shoves his brother into the room and over to the nearest bed. He pushes him down onto the mattress and straddles him.

“Sam,” Dean pants, struggling against his brother in an attempt to get away from him. He raises his fist but Sam sees it coming and grabs him by the wrist and pins it down. “Come on, Dean. You don’t need to fear me. I’m your brother after all. And you’re too useful to throw you away. Behave and I won’t hurt you. Much.”

Deans other hand is held down by Sam’s other arm, the knife still clutched in his hand always near Deans skin. When Dean stops struggling after a while Sam smirks as he lets go of his brothers arms and lets the tip of the knife hover over Deans chest, carefully slicing the fabric of his shirt open. Deans gasps and flinches a little. He looks up at his brother, in his green eyes is fear but also trust. He doesn’t believe that Sam would hurt him. More than he likes to be hurt that is.

“Dean, you know I have to punish you. You’re mine. Don’t you ever forget that.”

 


End file.
